The literature of golf instruction is replete with advice and observations on the dynamics of a proper swing. It includes theories regarding xe2x80x9cswing planexe2x80x9d as it relates to the xe2x80x9cclubshaftxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclubheadxe2x80x9d as they are swung in certain directions and relationships to the golfer""s body. The specific movements which the body should make in order to carry out the desired motions of striking a golf ball accurately have been written about in detail, and many other elements and theories of the swing itself have been examined since the beginning of the game of golf.
Golfers and golf professionals have worked ceaselessly in training and in an effort to xe2x80x9cgroovexe2x80x9d the swing so as to produce a flight of the ball, which is straight and long.
Many devices have been created for training golfers to reproduce a proper golf swing. Complicated and misleading devices based in theory have hurt more golfers than they have helped. Devices designed to xe2x80x9ctrackxe2x80x9d the xe2x80x9cshaftxe2x80x9d of the golf club have been developed, and proven to be less than totally effective. It has been proven also that any device which attempts to xe2x80x9cguidexe2x80x9d the golf club on a xe2x80x9cplanexe2x80x9d parallel to that of the clubshaft at address does not accurately replicate what is being done by the world""s greatest players and ball-strikers, and would thus be misleading or detrimental. It has been established and proven that the only accurate xe2x80x9cswing planexe2x80x9d the golf club can be swung on, to accurately replicate a xe2x80x9cprofessional motionxe2x80x9d, must be one which is determined by the arc of the clubhead swinging in contact, and on the underside of a flat plane. This plane must also be inclined from the toe of the club at address through the top of the spine at the base of the golfer""s neck. There are also devices designed to xe2x80x9cguidexe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ctrackxe2x80x9d the golfer""s hands on a xe2x80x9cplanexe2x80x9d, but these too tend to be somewhat inaccurate and somewhat misleading to the golfer, since they utilize an incorrect plane, or rather a plane parallel to the shaft at address; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,743 (Meeker). It is to improved and accurate swing training apparatus for full swings, chipping, and putting that the present invention is directed.
Previously proposed and patented practice devices are either incapable of accurately allowing the golfer to experience, with their own equipment, the feeling of properly swinging their clubs on their xe2x80x9cideal planesxe2x80x9d, because the xe2x80x9cplanexe2x80x9d is defined with these earlier devices by clubshaft guides, or they are misleading and restricting the golfer by using rails or grooves for the clubhead to swing in or on. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,416 (Mark) discloses a practice device for xe2x80x9cgroovingxe2x80x9d an inside-out swing. Mark incorrectly assumes that the xe2x80x9cproper golf swing is identical for all clubs (excepting the putter)xe2x80x9d (page 1, line 54). This is not the case for a xe2x80x9cprofessional motionxe2x80x9d, and discounts the individual mannerisms of the professional as the clubhead arcs of professional golfers have been proven to shift in width different distances on the downswing. Also, modern golf theory does not xe2x80x9cpostulate the use of an xe2x80x98inside-outxe2x80x99 golf swing giving rise to the plural swing planesxe2x80x9d (page 1, line 68), but rather computer analysis of the clubhead of the world""s leading ball-strikers proves, quite the contrary, that a single plane concept is being utilized. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,743 (Meeker) discloses a practice device as xe2x80x9ca guide for assisting a golfer to learn the feel of the body positions for carrying out a properly executed golf club swing.xe2x80x9d The planar undersurface of this device immediately xe2x80x9coverlies the plane of movement of the golfer""s handsxe2x80x9d but fails to take into account the most critical element of the swing, which is the plane of the clubhead. Meeker also incorrectly assumes that body positions are more important than the path or plane of the clubhead (page 1, lines 19-25). xe2x80x9cWhile devices as shown and described in these earlier patents are of limited use for demonstrating to the golfer the path which a golf club should generally follow during the swing, they are not very effective in insuring that the golfer maintains optimum body positions during practice so that the golfer is likely to execute the swing properly when the aid is no longer used.xe2x80x9d It is readily apparent in the actions of the world""s best players that although their body actions are very unique and individual, the true common denominator in the excellence of their ball-striking lies in the geometry of the aiming, and the inclination of the plane of their clubheads. To fix rails or tracks which would guide the arcs of the golfer""s clubhead as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,416 (Mark) would likewise restrict the most efficient application of power by not allowing the arcs to shift properly. Although certain earlier devices may appear similar at first glance to the devices of the present invention, they are all quite different. For example, Meeker U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,743 discloses a device the purpose of which is to guide the golfer""s hands in executing the swing. This device is designed with (page 2, line 49) xe2x80x9cthe arc or edge 34 is generally concentric to the path of movement of the golfer""s hands in swinging the club through the desired swing.xe2x80x9d The purpose of this device is to establish a planar surface (claim 1, line 60, page 5) xe2x80x9cto carry out said swing with the golfer""s hands guided for movement throughout said swing by said overlying undersurface of said member.xe2x80x9d In contrast, the present invention is designed to provide a planar surface to guide the golfer""s clubhead, rather than the golfer""s hands, through the correct plane of motion. The Mark U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,416 discloses that the purpose of the earlier device is to provide a tracking mechanism for xe2x80x9cguiding the golf club through an inside out or xe2x80x98groovedxe2x80x99 swingxe2x80x9d (line 12, abstract). The training device of the present invention provides a planar surface along which the toe or front portion of the golf club (be it a driver, iron, or putter) is addressed and swung along the underside. the Mark U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,416 provides a backswing track which in (page 5, line 12) xe2x80x9cmounted in raised relation relative to the track platform 16 by a number of columnar supporting members 27 which are substantially equal length.xe2x80x9d It is clearly apparent in his FIGS. 4, 5, 9, 10, and 11 that he has established a planar surface, which the heel of the golf club is to be swung above and on top of.
The present invention is intended to provide a planar surface for the golfer to swing his own club on the underside of the plane, with no tracks, guides, or need for a special training club, which clearly distinguishes it from the foregoing prior art devices. The present invention provides a training device based on a xe2x80x9csingular plane conceptxe2x80x9d, the purpose of which is to give the golfer an awareness of what the world""s best ball-strikers are achieving when they swing on one plane, rather than a dual plane xe2x80x9cinside-outxe2x80x9d concept as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,416 (Mark).
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,392 (Bambrich) discloses a practice device which consists of a (page 1, line 20) xe2x80x9ccurved rail against the under edge of which the shaft of the golf club may slidexe2x80x9d; also (page 1, line 63) xe2x80x9cmay swing a golf club with the shaft thereof in contact with the lower edge of rail 10xe2x80x3. Such a device cannot guarantee that the clubhead would be swung within the same plane of motion achieved by use of the present invention. It has been established and proven through research of professional golfers that only the clubhead is swung on a single plane. Any attempt to force the club shaft onto a single plane of motion would not guarantee that the correct plane was also being achieved by the clubhead and would not mimic the action of a professional motion. One purpose of the present invention is to provide a planar surface for the head of the golf club to remain in contact with rather than that of the club shaft.
It has been proven through computer analysis of the world""s best players and ball-strikers that a well executed golf swing requires the head of the golf club, and not the shaft of the club or the hands to be swung through a single xe2x80x9cplanexe2x80x9d of motion on the backswing. This xe2x80x9cplanexe2x80x9d has been proven to be inclined at a precise relationship to the golfer""s body and clubshaft at address. Analysis of a computer model of the world""s greatest ball-strikers has proven this theory. Such a model is shown in Ralph Mann and Fred Griffin""s instructional book xe2x80x9cSwing Like a Proxe2x80x9d, 1999. Although the head of the golf club can be xe2x80x9ctrackedxe2x80x9d on many different planes on the backswing, it has been proven that there is indeed an xe2x80x9cideal planexe2x80x9d of motion which these exceptional players achieve. References to this xe2x80x9cplanexe2x80x9d are also documented in Carl Lohren""s instructional book xe2x80x9cOne Move to Better Golfxe2x80x9d pages 46-51, and Dave Pelz""s xe2x80x9cShort Game Biblexe2x80x9d pages 74-77.
The new and improved apparatus of the present invention provides a xe2x80x9cswing plane surfacexe2x80x9d for the clubhead to be swung in contact with, rather than for the clubshaft or for the hands. No rails, guides, or tracks are provided, but rather a predetermined amount of surface area sufficient to accommodate golfers of all sizes and club shaft lengths of all sizes is available for the golfer""s club to engage during the swing or stroke. This guide surface area has been carefully and precisely replicated in the apparatus of the present invention to insure that golfers of all heights and builds will be able to swing any club from driver to putter while being able to maintain contact with the planar guide surface of the invention when the swing is executed properly.
This xe2x80x9cswing plane surfacexe2x80x9d may have a ten degree foam wedge affixed vertically to its lower leading edge to ensure the golfer has achieved the ideal hand and shaft position at address, which has been proven through analysis of model swings to be a common denominator of great ball-strikers. This foam xe2x80x9cwedgexe2x80x9d is also affixed to help determine the xe2x80x9cideal plane angle settingxe2x80x9d for the surface. The swing plane surface is in a xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d shape, with minor exceptions at its base for stability. It has portions removed at the leading edge so that the golfer""s left arm and shoulder (for right-handed golfers) are free to swing while the clubhead is swung underneath but in contact with the available surface area.
The xe2x80x9cswing plane surfacexe2x80x9d may be fabricated from any rigid material such as plywood, Plexiglass, or other plastic sheet or molded material, solid or perforated to reduce wind resistance; alternatively, it may comprise a skeletal frame to which a strong inelastic coated fabric or inelastic plastic sheet material is secured to establish a lightweight surface. It is possible that a conductive rubber surface may be adhered to the planar surface to give auditory feedback to the golfer when the golf clubhead is engaged. The support for the xe2x80x9cswing plane surfacexe2x80x9d may be a vertical post having an adjustable length guide wire(s), or chain(s) to secure the xe2x80x9cswing plane surfacexe2x80x9d in a desired xe2x80x9cidealxe2x80x9d canted relationship to the ground, the golfer""s clubshaft, and the golfer. Also, a telescopic mechanism may be attached to the vertical support post to achieve the same end. A base structure is employed consisting of a vertical post attached to horizontal piping, which lies on the ground. Horizontal support legs are spaced out and run through holes on the xe2x80x9cplane surfacexe2x80x9d, proceeding to the underside where the golfer is standing, and are also on the ground. Possible support structures would include a rear support mechanism anchoring the xe2x80x9cswing plane surfacexe2x80x9d to a telescopic post fixed to a rectangular base, and/or platform surrounding the apparatus.